


Wish Me Free

by YourDailyMemeDelivery



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cole Anderson Dies, Connor Deserves Happiness, Depressed Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Depressed Hank Anderson, Evil Kamski, Gen, Genie! Connor, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, M/M, Poor Niles, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, discontinued, genie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyMemeDelivery/pseuds/YourDailyMemeDelivery
Summary: +DISCONTINUED: I won’t be able to continue this so I’m sorry to say that this will be discontinued+Connor is a genie who over the millennia has been forced to work for greedy and cruel men. Then his lamp falls into the hands of Cole Anderson, and Connor gets a little taste of what life really is like, though that gets taken away too. A few years later, Connor gets accidentally summoned by Hank Anderson, and once again gets a taste of life alongside Hank, but will that get taken away too?





	1. Chapter 1

Hank remembered when he was dragged into a small strange little antique shop by his son. His son who was five at the time looked around the shop with awe, and each time he went to touch something, Hank would have pushed his hand away, not wanting Cole to accidentally break anything. Cole was instantly drawn to a gold oil lamp, with a small blue triangle on the base. 

He ended up buying the lamp due to Cole insisting that there was a genie who lived there. Cole had recently seen the 1992 version of Aladdin and was fascinated with the idea of blue genies coming out of tiny oil lamps.

A year later his son would die when it should have been him, and all of Cole’s things were left untouched and unmoved. The door to his room shut, as he couldn't bear to clean out Cole’s things, or let alone go in there.

The oil lamp stayed on the desk in Cole’s room gathering dust.

\--------

Hank sat on the sofa surrounded by empty Chinese takeout boxes, and beer bottles. Sumo was curled up in his dog bed, looking up at Hank sadly. Hank took a swig of his beer, and deep down he knew that no matter how utterly shitfaced he got, he would always have that empty feeling in his chest. 

Nothing else would even compare to what losing a child felt like, and now not even the alcohol would numb that feeling. He would just drink and at some point pass out, wake up with a horrific hangover before going to work and repeating the process.

It was sad and pathetic really.

In a semi-drunken haze, he stood up shakily and half stumbled and half walked towards Cole’s old room. After three years, he doesn't know what drove him to stand in front of the old wooden door, put his hand onto the knob handle and twist, causing the door to creak open slowly. The moonlight that bled through the curtains showed all the dust in the air, his bed was still unmade, some toys left on the floor, and drawings were posted on the wall, and few on the desk, beside the golden lamp.

Hank doesn't know why but he walked into the room straight towards the golden lamp. He heard Sumo get up in the other room, but be paid no mind to it. He picked up the golden lamp and noticed that right under it was one of Cole’s drawings.

Squinting in the low lighting not helped by his drunken haze, he saw a brown-haired man with a genie-like body and blue hue around him. He teared up thinking about the days when Cole would excitedly talk about genies and how he met one. It all became too much for him in that moment, seeing how the room even still smelled like him, and the memories it brought.

He fled from the room and instead of going back to the living went to bed, and broke down into tears. He didn't notice that he was still holding the small golden lamp.

Hank fell asleep, with drying tear tracks on his cheeks, and with the empty feeling just eating a bigger hole in his chest. 

\--------

Connor remembered when a millennium ago when he was working off a debt to a Lord named Kamski. He always disregarded the fact that each person who worked for Kamski would disappear, as he knew that going snooping would do him no good. While taking care of the roses in the front garden there was a strange flash that came from Kamski’s office window. Curiosity got to him, as he always wondered what experiments Kamski got into, so in the evening he snuck into Kamski’s office and saw weird contraptions with flashing lights, and papers with unreadable numbers and equations on them.

He remembered seeing a newly polished gold oil lamp that seemed to have triangle engraved in it. Connor remembered when Kamski walked in with a smirk, that put him on edge. Kamski wasn't mad that he was snooping but sounded rather pleased. The part he didn't like to remember was when Kamski pressed a button, and the weird apparatus starting making weird loud noises, and flashes of lights that , add his heart pound with fear.

”Now you’ll be able to truly pay off your debt, ” Kamski said right when a bright light flooded Connor’s vision.

He doesn't remember anything else except waking up in a dark, confined space that he could get out of.

Connor remembers how Kamski summoned him out of the dark, small space, and remembers seeing his body lying lifeless on the ground. He felt sick, he had his younger brother Niles, who was waiting for him to come back from work, and now…

He was stuck like this. He remembered the grief, anger, and hurt as Kamski made him grant wishes for his own greed. He remembered the look of triumph on his face as Kamski was proud that he made the first successful genie.

Connor ended up becoming a tool, and he kept thinking about his brother. He became depressed thinking about all the good things in life. Connor grew scared when he found that he was forgetting about the good things in life, having a loving brother, the smell of roses, the taste of strawberries, the feel of the summer sun warming up skin.

Now, after being passed down to one cruel, greedy master to another, he could barely recall how his brother looked like, but he would always remember Kamski, and how he was condemned to this sad existence.

Connor lost track of time when he wasn't outside of his prison, and it must have been decades before he felt his lamp being moved. Dread filled him again until he was summoned and he came face to face with a brown-haired boy with bright blue eyes.

He felt confused, a child had never summoned him before, and Connor floated there in front of the obviously excited boy who introduced himself as Cole, shell shocked.

Cole gave him hope and made him feel happy. The boy was so innocent, smart, caring, and there wasn't an ounce of malice in his heart. Connor would find himself enjoying his time outside his prison, and spending time and slowly getting attached to Cole. He remembered telling Cole that he could make any wish he wanted, but the only wish Cole made was.

”I want you to always be there for my dad, and make sure you’re both happy.”

Such an innocent wish, that Connor happily obliged to, after Cole made that wish, the kid showed him an adorable drawing he made of himself, Sumo, Connor, and his dad, all standing together. He remembered how Cole said it was a gift to him, and Connor happily took it. 

He hadn't been given anything for hundreds and hundreds of years, and it meant a lot for Cole to give him something so meaningful. Next, they talked about what Cole wanted to be for Halloween before Cole went to bed.

Connor said goodbye and went back to his lamp where he framed and hung up the drawing. Connor who looked around his lamp deciding to give Cole a gift of his own, he found a small dog pin he had found some time ago and decided Cole should have it.

Connor then waited to be summoned again, but it never happened. Connor waited and waited, but Cole never summoned him again.

After many weeks or months, Connor lost track of time, he was once again resigned to a lonely existence. He was reminded of how precious, and fun life was outside, and had gotten a taste of that. Connor felt depressed and widely wondered if this was how his brother felt so long ago when Connor never came back home. Connor tried to remember the fun times he had with his brother and Cole. He looked at the drawing he had been gifted, but that only brought him more guilt and pain.

Time passed, and Connor felt empty, he longed to feel happiness, and love again. He remembered the one wish Cole made, but he didn't know Cole’s father, and he was stuck in his small prison. Connor then realized that even if Cole didn't summon him back, he was still failing him, and Connor owed this go Cole to try and get out to make sure his father was okay.

In his life Connor owed everyone something or another, but he truly felt like he used Cole this. Cole wasn't demanding, he was just a child with a big caring heart, and he made Connor feel joy again.

Connor needed to do this for Cole.

And when he felt his lamp being moved again, and Connor felt panicked, he couldn't fall into the wrong hands again. He needed to make Cole’s wish come true, he was already failing the sweet boy, and he couldn't fail him.

Connor’s life was already shit and full of mistakes, he refused to make another one.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank woke up with a groan, and the light coming in through the window hurt his eyes, and made his headache worse. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed the gold oil lamp near the edge of the bed, where it was close to falling off.

He must have accidentally taken it when he fled from Co…. He sighed sadly and took it into his hand, and ran his thumb over the blue triangle engraving. It seemed odd to have a random blue triangle that looked more modern on such an old fashioned antique. And he felt that he had seen the same triangle somewhere else before...

Hank startled as his thumb ran over the triangle for the third, and the oil lamp started to shake, and a blue light leaked out of the spout. He dropped the lamp and it clattered onto the ground right when a ghost-like apparition appeared in front of him.

“Who the fuck are you?” Hank spat out disbelievingly.

He didn’t seem to have  _ that  _ bad of a hangover, why was he suddenly hallucinating some floating 30-year-old guy who was surrounded by a blue light for fucks sake?

The man, ghost thing, looked resigned, confused and then offended.

”Who am I?” the brown-eyed man deadpanned, ”Well isn't that a stupid question because you summoned me? I suppose you want your  _ three wishes  _ then?” 

Hank furrowed his eyebrows, ”Huh? Whatever do you mean?  _ Three wishes?  _ Are you saying you’re a motherfucking genie?  _ Genies _ exist??” He asked incredulously.

”Well duh, ” Connor said, and then gained back that confused puppy expression, ”Didn't you know that already? Isn't that why you summoned me?”

Hank laughed outright, he couldn't believe this was happening, ”Summoned you? No, I didn't even know you were stuck in that damned lamp.” Hank groaned running a hand through his hair as he got up from the bed, ”I need a damn drink.”

Connor’s entire demeanor had changed, ”Wait hold on, what do you mean you didn't know I was stuck in that lamp? And who are you?” Connor followed Hank into the kitchen where Hank was cracking open a beer.

Hank sighed at Connor’s question and took a swig even though it wouldn't do his hangover any good in the long run, but he knew that he wasn't drunk enough to deal with this bullshit. He leaned back against the counter ignoring the genie to the best of his ability, God did someone drug him when he was asleep or something? 

This couldn't actually be happening.

Connor waves a hand in front of his and snapped his fingers, “Hellooo are you listening to me? And I don't think drinking right when you wake up is healthy.”

He groaned in annoyance and snapped, ”I don't give an everliving fuck about your questions okay? And you’re not my mother.”

Connor fell silent and looked down, he looked like a kicked puppy, ”sorry…”

Hank took a glance at Connor’s face and took in a deep breath, ” _ for fucks sake,  _ fine. What do you want to know?”

Connor looked back up his eyes flickering with hope, ”Do you know where Cole is?”

Hank immediately stiffened up and glared at the genie, that according to his alcohol dazed memory resembled Cole’s drawing, ”How do you know about my son?”

Connor’s eyes widened at hearing the middle-aged man’s response. He had by chance found Cole’s dad, who to be fair looked miserable. Another pang of guilt flooded through Connor has he thought of Cole’s wish, out of all the wishes he had fulfilled, he couldn't even do this one. What a genie he was.

”Oh! You’re his father nice to meet you!” Connor stuck out his hand and gave a small awkward smile, but all he received was a more intense dark glare.

”How do you know my son?” Hank growled, his beer placed back on the counter as he turned to face Connor.

Connor gulped and brought his hand back to his side, ”He summoned me one day, and we became friends…”

Hank narrowed his eyes, ” _ Friends _ , huh?” he scoffed and rolled his eyes, he didn't want to believe it, but he knew what Cole was like. The kid could befriend anybody, even a goddamn genie.

Connor nodded, ”Yeah...I’m Connor…” he finally introduced himself, growing quiet towards the end,

”Hank, ” the Lieutenant replied, ”Now pray tell, do you know where Cole is?”

Connor furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head slowly, ”No I thought you would tell me that. I wanted to go and give him this, ” he opened up his palm where the small vintage dog pin appeared.

Hank at hearing Connor’s words and seeing the pin suddenly choked up,” I’m afraid that can't happen.”

”Why not?” A sense of dread settled deep within Connor.

Hank stayed quiet, just taking a deep breath in, not feeling like breaking down in front of a genie.

”Hank? Why can't I see him?” Connor asked with a small note of distress. 

” ’cuz he’s dead…” Hank mumbled.

”What?” Connor said he couldn't be hearing that right.

”COLE IS DEAD” Hank burst out.

Silence fell in the room and even Sumo’s snores in the next room over had stopped.

Connor was shell-shocked, and sadness flooded through him. He looked down at the pin in his hand and a test drop slid and fell onto the pin. He hadn't cried in a long time, and Cole’s death would explain why out of the blue he wasn't summoned again.

Hank stood there watching Connor seeing how the genie just broke down. This morning was just going to hell. 

”How..did he..?” Connor choked out, just barely glancing back up at Hank.

”Drunk driver.” Hank let out, not feeling like elaborating, even with it being three years since his son's death, it was way too sore of a topic.

Connor felt another pang to his before he took Hank’s hand and out the pin in it before he floated away from the kitchen.

Hank watched as Connor left, and felt a pang of sorrow for the guy. He’d been stuck in that lamp for three years not evening realizing what happened to Cole. That would’ve been absolute hell. He felt a little protective of the genie even if he was annoying and just plain weird, but he had too many issues himself. 

Though it did seem like life was giving him another chance, another connection to Cole. But that was his life in a nutshell, he’d get something wonderful, like Cole, and he would devote himself like the big-hearted fool that he is, only for it to get taken away.

Why would this be any different?

\--------

Connor didn't want to go back to his stupid lamp but instead walked into Cole’s old room. His vision was slightly blurry and more tears slid down his face. Everything was still in the exact same place as it was many years ago, except for the giant Saint Bernard who was laying on the bed looking sad himself.

’Sumo’, Connor idly recalled, he came, remembered the dog when he was a puppy, and the day Cole has first introduced the two.

He smiled sadly and sat down before the dog, who lifted up his head before plopping it back down with a deep sigh.

Connor started to pet Sumo, he was heartbroken. Out of all the people in the world, why Cole? Connor felt tempted to break his rule, of not bringing people back from the dead, but deep down he knew that Cole wouldn't have wanted that. But he did know that Cole would want Connor to fulfill that wish.

And Connor would do anything to make sure that would come true.


	3. Chapter 3

The click of high heels echoed in the hallway, as a slim blonde walked towards a laboratory. She put her hand out onto the scanner and walked inside once she was allowed access. She held a wine glass and a bottle of wine as she silently walked up to a man who was sitting in front of a screen, she placed the wine glass softly beside him and popped open the bottle.

”Thank you, Chloe.” 

She stepped back after her silent dismissal and stood there obediently. Her boss then yelled with frustration as he looked back her impatience clear in his eye. ”He has to be around here somewhere, the stupid signal from my insignia broke. I knew I should have put in a stronger one.”

Chloe stayed silent, her boss had been looking for a sign that his genie was around. He had lost track of him when the signal broke some hundred years ago, and he had grown even more obsessed when he received a small blip of a signal three years ago. Not enough for him to track down the stray genie, which frustrated him to no end.

She watched as he continued work, she had been there when he had discovered that his forefather hundreds and hundreds of years ago had managed to create a genie. He immediately had grown intrigued and had been thrilled when he found the tracking device to the oil lamp that contained the genie. A few years back, his grandfather had lost the lamp, so for him to find the old technology that could track it made his day. Until of course, the signal broke, once he’d managed to track it to some antique shop.

That day he’d become more insane of his obsession with obtaining his birthright.

He wasn't the sweet innovative man, Chloe had known back then, now he viewed everyone as inferior, and deep down she feared what he would do once he got the genie.

Chloe was only a servant in his eye, but she viewed him in a much higher light. Even if she was afraid of what he would do once he got ahold of the genie’s power, she still loved him, even if her boss was only the shell of the person she knew way back when.

She walked forward towards her friend, and master to refill his wine glass, and Chloe knew, her undying loyalty to him would be her end. And her last act would be to get that genie, who if she remembered correctly was named Connor, to Kamski. And everyone who got in the way was simply collateral.

\--------

Connor kept petting Sumo still securing himself to Cole’s room, the tears have stopped for now, but he still felt nostalgic as he looked around the room. He remembered telling Cole stories, like how he ended up in India and saved Dwarf Gourami, and grew attached to the fish native to that region. 

He left out the bitter pieces of the story and if the abuse and evil acts he had been forced to do while staying in the Kamski family. It felt odd to be in Cole’s room without the positive energy of the curious boy that once occupied this very space. He had lost track of how much time and was startled when he looked up and saw Hank,  _ Cole’s father,  _ standing in the doorway.

Connor didn't say anything, well, to be honest, he really didn't know what to say. 

Hank stood silently by the doorway before he sighed and walked into Cole’s room, and sitting beside Connor on the bed. He turned and looked at Connor, ”Did you really know my son?” 

Connor took note on how Hank sounded defeated, tired.

”Yes, ” Connor said his voice was raw and he winced at the sound.

Hank took in another deep shuddering breath and looked like he was about to say something else, but he found he couldn't get anything else. After a moment’s silence, ”Did he say anything to you?”

”Yes, ” Connor nodded again, ”Made a wish in fact.”

Hank’s eyes widened and grew hard as he brought up his walls, ”What wish did he make?” he implored cautiously.

Connor could see the sadness grow in Hank’s beautiful blue eyes, and he decided to tell the truth.

”To make sure you were always happy.”

Hank was caught off guard, and his eyes watered up, he should've known Cole would’ve made a selfless wish. Cole had wanted him to be happy. Another pang of sadness went through his chest, he had failed Cole again.

As if sensing what Hank was thinking, Connor said aloud, ”And as I’ve failed to make his wish come true, I’ll purely dedicate myself to my mission of making his wish come true. And if it makes you feel better-” Connor paused, ”I’ll even make a few of your wishes come true….

Hank stared at Connor dumbfounded, did this kid really think he could make a 53-year-old depressed alcoholic happy again?

After a moments thought Hank relented, it was Cole’s wish, and he would try to get happy again, if not for him but for Cole.

Connor at seeing Hank give a nod of assent gave a small smile, he felt better at least he wouldn't have much resistance at the beginning at least. Connor wasn't that foolish in thinking that making Hank happy again, or at least to make him enjoy life more would be a piece of cake. Connor himself knew that as he himself didn't want to be here either, but it was time to make Cole’s wish and repay the boy back. Cole had made Connor feel alive, valued, and acknowledged even if he was a 6-year-old, now Connor can aid Hank in the same way.

It was only fair that way.

Sumo then let out a small ’boof’ as if he was agreeing to the situation. After all, it wasn't just his owner that suffered but he did as well. Cole was like his young sibling and the two were ’growing up together’, and when Cole died Sumo fell into a small depression as well. He refused to eat until slowly Hank coaxed back into a more ’healthy diet’. Yet, Sumo was still sad sometimes at seeing his owner so sad. 

Hank chuckled a little and patted Sumo’s head, ”I know boy, I know…”

Connor watched the interaction curiously, and even if he wasn't perfect, neither was Hank and maybe just maybe Connor thought idly, ’Maybe I can learn to be happy again too.’


	4. Chapter 4

Connor was alone in the small residence, with Sumo as Hank had been called by a very frustrated man, who was called Jeff? And Hank was forced to go to work for the day. He has looked around the place and decided that the atmosphere would need to be cleaned up so it didn't look so dreary. 

Connor started to clean up the old take out boxes and old beer bottles and throwing them into the trash. Connor would get distracted and end up playing a nice ol’ game of tug-a-war with Sumo. Connor wanted to take Sumo out for a walk and from the look of it Sumo did too, but Connor didn't have permission to leave the home, or well he simply couldn't without Hank’s saying so.

One thing he hated about being a genie, not being able to do much of anything unless your owner permits it.

“Sorry, Sumo. Maybe if I get permission from Hank, I can take you out on walks.”

Sumo huffed a little and dropped to the ground with a thud, he looked up at Connor with pleading puppy eyes. Connor raised a brow, “No, don’t give me that look.”

Connor tried to stay strong before he gave in. He couldn’t resist dogs, he went and go the leash before passing a mirror by the hallway. Oh yeah, he forgot, he had a blue glowing hue around him, humans would definitely notice. He cursed himself, he always managed to forget that fact. He tried to dim it down, but the faint glow outline was still there. He starred in the mirror, he wouldn’t be able to blend in, ever. Even if Hank did let him go out, people would know something was up.

His blue hue turned a yellow and a brief red, he broke away from his self-deprecating thoughts, as Sumo nudged his hand where he was holding the leash.

Connor looked at Sumo with a soft smile and put the leash away, ” Let's go to the backyard instead shall we?”

Sumo wagged his tail in response as Connor walked into the backyard. At least he could enjoy the fresh air in this way. He took in a deep breath, and looked around the yard, the grass has been cut recently, but the bushes, and flowers were overgrown, uncared for and forgotten. Like him. He watched as Sumo found a ball and ran up to him and dropping the wet mess into his palm.

”You want me to throw it?” he asked, and Sumo panted eagerly his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

Connor smiled and threw the ball, and giggled watching how Sumo dove after the ball. His sad thoughts disappearing as he enjoyed this light memorable moment with the Saint Bernard.

\--------

Hank was driving back to his home from a grueling day of catching up on paperwork. He was irritated having been forced to stay all day by Fowler, and he still hadn't gotten much done due to the fact that his mind was on the genie, a  _ fucking  _ genie, those things we're only supposed to be myth and belonged to Disney. A genie who knew and talked to his son before.

His mind, and heart hurt. 

And it wasn't any random genie either, it was a pretty one too, Hank would admit. His irritation grew when another ad came on the radio, but it wasn't any other ad. It was a  _ Kamski Inc  _ ad and those ads were played everywhere. No one could escape from them unless they didn't use technology. Hank remembered when there used to be  _ Cyberlife  _ ads before Kamski shut the company down with a comment ”I have something way better in the works”.

The media had gone on a frenzy, what would be better than androids? And why shut down the company before it had a real chance to start up its enterprise?

They had received no comment, and soon  _ Kamski Inc  _ had taken over with the slogan  _ Every wish comes true _ . 

It drove Hank nuts that there were so many ads when they didn't even say what they were advertising. The annoying catchy tune would play after they gave ridiculous scenarios like ”Do you wish you had all the money in the world? Do you wish to be loved by the person you desire? before ending it with ”Soon you can.” Then the jingle would play and Hank would visualize the blue triangle logo with a K in the middle.

The ad was just starting now and Hank turned to another death metal radio which luckily wasn't playing the ad. If he wanted to make his ears bleed, he would make his ears bleed to something he actually  _ enjoyed.  _ With that thought, he pulled into his driveway with a heavy sigh. Hank sat in the Oldsmobile for a while just thinking. No matter how much he wanted to just say that the genie was a hallucination his hungover mind made up to make him feel better, he knew better. And hearing the start of that annoying ad and visualizing the logo, he had a strange feeling.

He had a feeling on what Kamski now meant with his company’s slogan, but he wasn't sure. Maybe he could bring it up with the genie--  _ Connor  _ he corrected later, but first he needed to figure out what the hell he was gonna do with the kid, while Connor would try to make him happy…

Hank turned his car off and went inside not expecting to find a cleaner home, than from when he left it and a glowing genie happily playing tug of war with his dog. 

He ignored the soft warm feeling in his chest and chose to remark, ”Damn dog already likes you better than me.”

He chuckled seeing Connor startle a little which made Sumo win their little game of tug-a-war.

”Oh you’re back” Connor sounded a little surprised but smiled nonetheless.

Hank couldn't help but smile back, his irritation forgotten.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for the past two weeks. School has been very stressful and I had an AP test to study for. Not fun at all. Got my results back earlier this last week along with more work, yay -_-. Today was a more laid back day though so I decided to finish and post chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for any mistakes. Have a good rest of your day. :)


	5. Chapter 5

”Well, it is my home, ” Hank stated amused as he hung up his coat and sat down on the couch with a groan. He sighed and looked over at Connor, “Y’know you didn’t really need to clean my house right?”

Connor looked sheepish, “Well I know, but a step towards a happier and healthier life is to have a clean...or cleaner atmosphere.” 

Hank should’ve known. It was all connected back to ...Cole’s… wish. He took in a deep breath remembering that even if he wasn’t completely open to someone dedicating themselves just to make him happy he would try.

Connor looked at him worriedly he didn’t want to make the man upset, that was the complete opposite of what he wants to accomplish. But if Hank indeed was a little touchy about it, Connor would admit that this was going to be way harder than he originally thought. 

He’d also admit that he was a bit naive on the concept of making a depressed alcoholic person, but he could learn and adapt. Cole’s wish isn't something he can just snap his fingers and boom! Your wish has come true. Cole’s wish would take time, which from the look of things Connor had plenty of.

Hank saw the worried look from Connor, ”I’m not upset, it's just gonna take getting used to someone actually caring again.” he paused and added, “Don't worry yourself to death.”

Connor nodded, and gave a small smile back. “Okay..” Hank’s last comment on not worrying himself to death resonated in him. Yeah, maybe he couldn’t worry himself to death, but he did definitely know how to hurt himself from excessively worrying. His brother Niles and Cole being prime examples for his worry.

Hank saw how Connor’s demeanour changed, “Hey you alright kid?”

Connor snapped out of his deep thoughts and nodded, “Wha…? Oh yeah! I’m fine.” He gave a bright smile hoping to appease the middle-aged man in front of him.

Hank gave him a look, ”I'm not gonna make you talk, but know you can't fool me. I know a broken person when I see one.”

Connor swallowed, he felt a lump in his throat. Of course, Hank would see right through him, but deep inside he felt warm knowing that someone had finally noticed how he wasn't okay. Hank watched Connor carefully for a moment, he wanted to give Connor a moment if he did want to talk about his issues. Hank himself may not be the most reliable or the best person to talk about personal feelings too but at least he won't beat around the bush and try to give useful advice.

At least that what he hopes he can give, as even if other people are actually trained to deal with matters like these. Not all of them are helpful in the way that some people need them in either, well that from Hank’s past experience. Here though he is all Connor has, and he idly thinks that it's been just over one day if that, and he’s thinking of Connor as an actual person. 

To be fair Hank didn't have a real opinion on genies, and didn't really have a basis to go off of except in  _ Aladdin  _ with Robin Williams which wasn't too accurate to what he was seeing in front of him.

Connor opened his mouth and paused before looking down again. He wanted to say so much but he couldn’t find the words for them, he felt like there was a barrier somehow.

Hank noticed Connor’s hesitancy, ”You don't have to say anything now. You can do it in your own time.”

Connor looked up at Hank gratefully, ”Thank you.” he said softly.

Hank nodded, ”No problem kid. Just because you’ve made it your mission to fulfill my...sons wish doesn’t mean you should neglect yourself in the process. It wouldn’t do either of us any good.”

Connor smiled genuinely right when Sumo let out a whine as he wanted some attention and some food.

Hank chuckled and shook his head at the Saint Bernard as Sumo walked over to nudge his food bowl as if to say “Feed me I’m starving to death”.

Hank got up and gave Sumo his kibble and at the same time went and grabbed a can of beer. When he walked back to the couch and sat by Connor he cracked open his beer and turned the TV on.

Connor knowing that to become happier Hank would need to slowly come off the alcohol. Addictions were fickle things and it wasn’t going to be easy so small steps mattered. Right when Hank was about to take a sip of his beer Connor reached out and took the beer can away.

“Hey.” Hank protested sitting up more and trying to reach for the can before Connor magicked it away.

Hank started incredulously at Connor, “You can’t just take my beer and then magic it away.”

Connor smirked, “Well I just did.”

Hank stared at Connor for another moment before mumbling something about smart ass genies. 

Surprisingly Hank didn’t get mad and or get up to get another one, which Connor took as a good sign. Though he enjoyed the light hearted moment that made him feel warm and...accepted… he knew there would be more heavier and not so enjoyable moments.

————

Over the next few days Hank and Connor grew closer but they each had their off moments. When Hank was at work or out shopping Connor would occupy himself with cleaning the home, playing with Sumo, listening to Hank’s music records, and even started reading a Stephen King novel.

Today Hank was out and Connor found himself in Cole’s room. He hadn't gone in the room for a few days now, but he felt like he needed to go there. It was weird without hearing Cole’s voice, and seeing his smiling face. 

Connor still hadn’t completely opened up to Hank yet. He hasn’t explained his depressing and pathetic life story, and how being trapped as a genie left him feeling lonely, and sad. He hadn’t told Hank that he truly enjoyed the grizzled man’s company and how he was slowly beginning to feel like himself again.

Now Connor felt lonely again, it was just an off day for him, but he knew he had to stay strong for Hank. Hank has gone through so much, and Connor felt that the Lieutenant truly deserved all the joys of life he’d been denied or had taken away. 

Cole had been Hank’s joy. Cole had been Connor’s too.

Connor missed the sweet boy, and thinking about Cole made him think about his brother, Niles. A tear slowly slid down Connor’s face as he was lost in the depressing swarm of his inner thoughts and feelings. He didn’t notice Hank come back and call for him, nor did he notice when Hank finally appeared in the doorway to his son’s room.

It was still painful to be in his son’s room, but to see a sad Connor inside it just broke Hank’s heart.

”Oh, Connor.” he sighed.

Connor startled a bit but still looked up at Hank with sad troubled eyes. It was a way different look from the cheery, and mischievous look Connor usually had on and Hank found that he wanted to take away Connor’s pain too.

Connor stayed silent when Hank walked up to him and sat down on Cole’s old bed. This would be the second time where Hank would find Connor and join him in Cole’s bedroom. 

Connor looked up at Hank, “I’m sorry.”

Hank furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “What for?”

“I’m supposed to be cheering you up, and not moping and making you worried. That’s the opposite of what I-...Cole wanted…” Connor said somberly.

“Don’t apologize.” Hank said firmly, “You can’t go around and try to make everyone else happy while neglecting your own happiness. I know that’s probably what you’ve been doing your whole life as a genie, and that I’m not the best role model here but it’s the truth.”

Connor nodded but stayed silent.

“You know that none of this is going to be easy. For you or me. I’m a depressed alcoholic with a depressed genie. I’d say we’re one hell of a pair. Yes, we’re flawed, but we can work on it.”

“That’s surprisingly wise coming from you, Lieutenant.” Connor spoke with a small smirk, his eye slightly shone with mirth. His somber mood broken for the moment.

“Cheeky.” Hank commented as he feigned offense to Connor’s comment but he smiled nonetheless.

Connor chuckled before he went and looked down again, “If I share something I’m feeling, will you share yours?”

It was a simple question, yet Hank felt a bit of hesistance. He was never that great at wording how he felt so he always bottled everything up. He was the type to keep things more to himself, but for Connor’s sake he would try to push himself to make an effort. 

Hopefully this time it would pay off.

Hank looked Connor in the eyes and stayed silent for a moment but felt a little guilt at how Connor grew nervous at his silence.

“Yes…” he finally answered sincerely looking straight into Connor’s eyes so he knew that Hank wasn’t lying to him.

Connor looked straight back at him and smiled, and Hank felt that he made the right choice. Even if it was a hard one and the fact that he would struggle with that.

But Hank would try. If not for his son, Cole, he would ultimately try for Connor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post another chapter instead of studying whoops.

Connor noticed that Hank and him had grown closer. Even with their agreement, Hank struggled to sometimes talk but Connor couldn't fault him for that. Hank was trying and that was what mattered.

It had been two days after their second talk in Cole’s room and Connor had busied himself with cleaning the home more and even started cooking healthier meals for Hank despite his protests. At this point Connor felt he could trust Hank enough to tell him his full story. Connor was even be proud to say that Hank has started to go to work on time, today though Hank seemed out of it. The Lieutenant has locked himself in his room with a few beer bottles, which would set back their progress of slowly getting him off the alcohol.

Connor supposed that he should have known a day like this would happen.

He walked over a soft blue glow glinting off the walls he went to knock on the door. 

“Hank?”

No answer.

He knocked again, “Hank are you okay?”

There was again no answer. 

Connor grew worried.

Connor tried opening the door and found it locked, “Hank. Please let me in.”

“Go away.” Came a muffled voice from behind the door.

“Hank, please let me help.”

Connor could easily magic himself inside but he didn’t want to violate Hank’s privacy, unless he really deemed it necessary.

“I don’t need anyone’s help especially from a fucking  _ genie _ .” Hank said distastefully.

It hurt to hear Hank’s tone, but Connor ignored as he needed to be there for Hank.

”What’s wrong?” he asked.

”What’s  _ wrong _ ?” Hank let out a harsh laugh while throwing the door open revealing his drunk and disheveled self. ”What’s wrong is that my son is  _ dead. _ ”

Connor fell silent trying to come up with something to say but Hank continued.

” _ See _ .. You don't know what to say to make me feel better either. Just like the rest of ’em. You’re not even a fucking…” Hank paused while staring at Connor with bitterness, ”a fucking proper  _ genie.  _ You can't even bring my son back.”

Hank’s voice cut off at the end with a sob, and Connor watched with a heavy heart.

Connor took in a shaky breath, he wouldn't lie but Hank’s words hurt him. The days Connor had been staying here, Hank didn't wish anything of him, and Connor started to believe that maybe some adults did have good in them. He still believed Hank was good, but he now had doubts, was this really Hank’s opinion of Connor?

Connor opened his mouth and was cut off again.

”Do you even know what day it is?” Hank let out a bitter chuckle.

Connor shook his head mutely.

”Today is when  _ Cole died _ .” Hank grumbled before he closed the door once again.

The door locked with a  _ click _ and Connor was left standing there dumbfounded. He’d really lost track of time while he was stuck in his lamp, and his heart gave another painful pang when he realized this was the day Cole didn't summon him anymore.

Connor’s eyes watered a bit, and his mind was a whole flurry of painful thoughts. Connor suddenly felt confined, his mind in a frenzy, and the walls around him seemed to close in. He was desperate for fresh air, so desperate that he ignored the fact he didn't have Hank’s permission to go beyond his property line. He ignored the fact that he had a blue hue around him that other people would find abnormal.

Connor just needed to  _ get out  _ and get fresh air.

Ignoring Sumo’s concerned whines Connor walked out the front door and get the breeze on his face. Connor kept walking and looked around the neighborhood.

He slowly calmed down and so did his frenzied thoughts. Today was October 11, 2038.

When Cole died and essentially the day he was summoned by the boy anymore. And how Connor lost track of time while being stuck in that dreary lamp.

Connor found himself outside of Hank’s neighborhood and everything looked so  _ different.  _ He’d only seen so much from Hank’s backyard, internet, and TV. It felt odd to see it all in person, how futuristic everything looked.

It overwhelmed Connor. He turned around in a circle trying to remember which way he came. His mind came up blank and he started to panic. He couldn’t really remember the way back, and he couldn’t just stay out here. Even if it was faint it was noticeable how he was glowing  _ blue. _

Connor took a few deep breaths and still felt the anxiety. He managed to choose which way to go and wished deep down he was on the right path back to Hank’s place.

Guilt flooded Connor, he’d just left Hank alone, he’d left without telling him or getting permission and now he was lost.

Connor failed to notice how a hidden security camera slowly turned towards him and flashed a red then blue color.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe was going through the security cameras that Kamski had tapped into as part of her schedule. She thought she would just get it over with while Kamski was talking to some investors. It was a painstaking task to go through each camera to see if someone was holding a ’genie lamp’, near impossible she’d say. But to appease her master, Chloe did it anyway.

She was just clicking onto the next camera right when something blue flashed when she clicked by.

Chloe froze and wondered what that blue glow was. She clicked back to the previous camera and her eyes widened in recognition. She knew that face, even though it was a bit pixelated due to the camera quality and the distance. She’d seen him from an old picture Kamski had found in his ancestry records and records.

Chloe made the camera turn towards the genie who was named Connor for a better view. His figure came into better view, and Chloe took a picture and took note of the camera’s location, and a part of the street name sign. She smirked, she was one step closer to finding Connor for Kamski. 

And when she would get Connor she would hopefully get her Kamski back.

Even though she questioned why the genie was out alone, especially in public since he glowed blue. She ultimately ignored it as now she can inform Kamski of her discovery, even if she would have to endure his floating on how he was right to have her check the security cameras around Detroit constantly.

She pressed the small triangle button to alert Kamski.

Her heart fluttered with the hope that her love would become himself again, but deep down she knew otherwise.

It was just her devotion and love that was getting in the way of Chloe’s reasoning.

————

Connor kept walking looking around nervously, he felt too exposed here. Seeing all this new stuff was overwhelming Connor a lot. Even though Cole had summoned him before Connor never really went out of Cole’s room, and all his life of a genie he’s only had glimpses of the changing world around him. 

His masters before never let him out of the mansions. Even with being out of his lamp he was confined, and he supposed he had developed some form of claustrophobia during his years of working for the Kamski family. 

He kept looking for something familiar, something Connor knew, but he didn't see anything.

His eyes blurred and he slumped down a little. He should have never left Hank’s home. He should’ve been a proper genie, ignore how he felt and do what was best or what his…. master… wanted.

He felt uncomfortable referring to Hank as his master as Hank didn't act like one or want to be one. Connor could easily tell.

Connor went and sat down on the curb hoping no one would walk past him. He didn't even know Hank’s address, or the exact location so he couldn't just go ”poof” and be at Hank’s house. Instead, he was completely and utterly lost and that  _ terrified  _ him.

Without his lamp, no one could own him, but what if they try to take him.

Does Hank even know he was gone? Did he care?

Connor hoped that Hank would find him and soon. He was accustomed to his surroundings and he felt unsafe without Hank. 

He wanted Hank. He didn't want to be out here alone, he wanted to feel Sumo’s soft fur and he wanted to see Hank again.

Connor looked around anxiously which only heightened his blue glow which made him self conscious. A stranger would definitely see that and question it, and Connor didn't want that.

”Hank…” he mumbled sadly as a tear slid down his face.

He was totally a pathetic genie, but he wanted his favorite human to come save him before someone else.

Connor curled up on the edge of the sidewalk as much as he could, trying to make himself not as noticeable. His nerves were high, and how he was feeling reminded him of how he was as a kid. How when he was anxious he wanted Niles to help him calm down.

Niles was everything to Connor back then and he still was and the kid Connor could never fathom the thought that he would be separated from his brother forever. Now Connor didn't want to lose Hank.

He’d already lost Niles and Cole.

Connor didn't want to lose Hank, the first adult who restored Connor’s faith in the fact that maybe there were good people in the world.

It was his fault that he had gotten himself lost, it was his fault that he was exposing himself to the world. A lot of things were Connor’s fault and he was tired of making mistakes. He wanted to talk to Hank again, apologize for running out, explain  _ his  _ life story. He wanted Hank to trust him, he wanted Hank to feel that he was cared about.

Yet, Connor ran out and got himself lost. 

And in the process most likely ruined Hank’s slow trust in him, and achieving Cole’s wish. Connor let his emotions get in the way, but now all his wanted was Hank.

Connor hoped Hank would find him quickly.

He was a whole bundle of emotions and he needed the comforting presence that was Hank.

Connor flinched at the sound of kids laughing and joking about and how it was coming closer. He also heard the sound of a car coming down the road, and he felt like he should go hide. The fight or flight instinct rose up within him and Connor desperately looked around before using in a bush.

He hated feeling like he was a small animal hiring from a predator.

Connor’s constant thought was,  _ Hank please come find me. Please, Hank. _


	8. Chapter 8

Hank has passed out and had reawakened to a nasty hangover. He got up from the floor and walked over to his bedroom door and opened it to find an empty house.

”Connor..?” he groaned out as he looked in the living room and the kitchen finding nothing. 

What he did find was a whining Sumo by the front door, and a horrible feeling seeped into Hank as he remembered everything he said to Connor while he was in his depressed drunk mood.

”Dammit. Of course you had to fuck it up.” Hank cursed himself out.

Hank knew he had hurt Connor, and he knew that he had been an asshole but right now he was worried for Connor. Connor had never been outside his house except in the backyard which really didn't count. Connor had never been out there, and Hank knew the kid would be really overwhelmed.

Let alone that he would attract unwanted attention with how he glowed.

He put on some proper clothes and his shoes and took Sumo with him as he walked out into the neighborhood. 

Truthfully, Hank didn't know where to start but he was determined to find the lost kid, who shouldn't have gotten lost in the first place. He walked around looking around and surveying every spot in the neighborhood for any clues on where Connor could be. On the other end, he heard and saw a few kids messing around and a sleek black car appear.

The kids Hank easily ignored, but that car looked a bit too high caliber for it to be in this neighborhood. Not that everyone in the neighborhood he lived in was broke bastards, everyone was pretty fair off economically, but no one would even get near to owning a car like that. That would be something that Kamski would probably own if he were honest.

He turned to walk in that direction and looked around until he saw a faint blue glow reflecting off the bushes. Hank was immediately headed over right when Sumo decided to take a shit.

”C’mon really? This whole time and you decide to take a shit now?” Hank sighed and only earned a glance from the squatted Sumo. He knew deep down Sumo couldn't help it but he just felt uneasy and just wanted to get Connor safe with him.

He kept glancing towards the bushes where the kids had walked passed too busy pushing each other and doing other dumbass things to notice the blue glow. He picked up Sumo’s dump and went and threw it away in someone else’s trash before crossing the street hurriedly.

He heard the black car, that made him all tense and uneasy, standing idle by the end of the curb. Deep down his instincts and skills that helped him bring down the Red Ice Ring and made him Lieutenant told him that the damage had been done. Connor’s existence had been exposed to some extent.

”Connor, ” Hank called out quietly yet firmly as he rounded around the bush and found Connor’s curled up and glowing like a blue beacon. Which now that Hank was closer the glow has a ring of red around it. It was a miracle that no one had noticed enough to physically walk out to the bush.

Connor looked up at him with wide and teary doe eyes, ”Hank!” he cried out scrambling up relief and guilt showing on his expression as he hugged the Lieutenant. His glow dulled a little and wasn't as bright and Sumo let out a bark that drew Connor’s attention to Sumo.

”Sumo!” Connor grinned and bent down scratching Sumo behind the ears and earning big licks on his face that left slobber everywhere.

”Alright, alright…” Hank pulled Sumo back when he saw that the Saint Bernard was getting a bit too excited.

Connor sobered up and stood up, ”Hank…” he started only for Hank to hold his hand up.

”Sorry, but we shouldn't talk here. We can talk more when we get back home.” Hank stated not wanting to be out in the open where he knew that they were being watched.

Connor caught on and nodded and took hold of Hank’s hand feeling the need to be close to the man after being alone and vulnerable after last night. 

They headed back towards Hank’s home by a back route, but Connor couldn't help but glance curiously at the black car that was pulling away. He didn't see anything that caught his eye or was familiar, but he was uneasy from seeing the car.

Though Connor put that aside for now and focused in on the warm feeling in his chest that when he took hold of Hank’s hand, that he didn't pull away instead he squeezed his hand back.

They still had a lot to discuss, especially with what happened last night, and Cole but Connor pressed himself to Hank’s side. His whole life he’d been fighting in some shape or form but right now Connor felt himself beginning to feel safe and happy and he hoped that Hank was beginning to feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a bit, schoolwork has gotten in the way with multiple tests, mainly math which isn't my strong suit at all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for any writing mistakes.
> 
> P.S. I may post another chapter this week due to my birthday and another upcoming math test next week, so I won't have time to update.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

They had finally gotten back to Hank’s home and sitting by each other on the couch. Sumo who had tired himself out with the long walk had flopped down onto his dog bed snoring away. There was an awkward silence before Connor timidly asked, “Are you still angry at me?”

Hank’s heart broke at the sad look on Connor’s face. “No, of course I’m not mad, sweetheart.”

“Aren’t you disappointed I didn’t remember that Cole’s death date and that I,  _ a useless fucking genie _ , can’t bring him back?” Connor mumbled looking down ashamed.

Guilt flooded through Hank, “No, no I’m not disappointed or angry. I was just drunk.” He paused still seeing the doubtful look on Connor’s face continued, “Yes, I miss my son, terribly so. Yes, I do want him back, but there’s nothing that can be done about that now. We both know that. It wasn’t and isn’t your fault you hear me?”

Connor nodded slowly, he felt a little bit better, but he still had his doubts.

Hank still saw the doubt on Connor’s face and sighed, “Oh, Con…”

Connor felt himself suddenly being enveloped into a tight bear hug and instantly he felt a big warm feeling in his chest and he felt comforted and...happier. He buried his head into Hank’s neck and held him back.

Connor hadn’t been hugged by anyone in so long and it felt nice to be hugged again.

\-----

Chloe felt disappointed when she hadn’t gotten to the genie in time. But she did manage to see a man who she vaguely recognized as Lieutenant Hank Anderson from when he appeared on the news a few times after running some task force she didn’t bother to remember.

He looked way different, more unkempt she noticed.

She watched as the Lieutenant walked away with the genie. Now that she had a pretty good assumption on where the genie was staying, all she had to do was wait until the Lieutenant would leave for work before she would go ahead and capture the genie and return it to its rightful master. 

Chloe knew better than to follow them as she knew the Lieutenant had seen her car and how she wasn’t being discreet,  _ she wasn’t some trained spy _ , so no one could blame her lack of stalking skills, but she sure as hell was going to be the best assistant in all of history to the Kamski Family when she would return the long lost family heirloom that each member of said family was obsessed to find.

With Connor returned to Kamski, Chloe would finally get the recognition she deserved, she would finally get her old friend and love back. He would have Connor again and would finally announce to the public that the reason androids were put off the market way before their official launch was because of a way better servant. 

Genies.

Connor would be Kamski’s key to success and Kamski would finally figure out how his ancestor back in the day turned a mere human into a genie.

The market would boom with the promise of servants that would not only serve their masters but grant anything their owners desired.

All because of Chloe.

She was doing this for Kamski and hoped that he would be proud in the end. All that remained to do was wait for the Lieutenant to leave, and Chloe waited patiently.

\-----

Connor felt disappointed when Hank pulled away from the hug. He liked being enveloped in Hank’s big arms and he hoped that Hank also enjoyed the hug.

“Thank you.” He smiled at Hank and got a cute tooth-gapped smile back.

“You’re welcome, kid.” Hank ruffled Connor’s hair.

Hank paused for a moment as an idea came to him.

“Do you want to be free, Con?”

Connor froze not expecting that question at all.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to be a free person. Do you want to be free of that stupid lamp? Do you just want to be  _ you _ ?” Hank paused and looked Connor straight into his eyes, “Do you want me to wish you free?”

Connor sat there shell shocked. Hank was sincere that Connor was sure of, but he didn’t understand why. If Hank wished him free, Connor wouldn’t have his powers to help Hank. But he couldn’t help but admit that not being a genie anymore sounded wonderful. Though what if that didn’t work? He would still be a genie and his hopes of being like Hank would be dashed. And if it did work, Connor would have to rely on Hank as he wasn’t accustomed to today’s world and that wouldn’t be fair...

“Don’t overthink it. Think about yourself for once, Con. What do  _ you want _ ?”

Connor let out a shaky sigh and reached for Hank’s hand and received a reassuring squeeze in return.

“I want you to wish me free.”


End file.
